


Love can lead to accidents

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Derek, Bottom Stiles, Face Sitting, Foot Fetish, Knotting, Lingerie, Make Up, Multi, Polyamorous Marriage, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome, dildo, submissive stiles, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had make up on, a thick rouge on his cheeks, deep red lipstick, flawless eyeliner and smokey eyes, mascara made his thick, long lashes a striking dark frame for his amber eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love can lead to accidents

Stiles was made up like a dog's dinner(hehehe)

He had make up on, a thick rouge on his cheeks, deep red lipstick, flawless eyeliner and smokey eyes, mascara made his thick, long lashes a striking dark frame for his amber eyes.

He was wearing a red lacy babydoll over a black lacy bra and thong.

He was gagged,on his hands and knees, his hands tied together, the rope wrapped around his balls and a giant red vibrating dildo wedged up inside of him with the rope tied around it, pulling on his balls and pushing it against his prostate if he moved.

"So pretty, bitch, gonna look so perfect with your cum dump pussy filled to bursting by your alphas"

Stiles whined as Derek slapped him, jostling the dildo.

" Oh, do you have something to say, bitch?"

Stiles shook his head but couldn't help moaning when Peter turned up the setting on the dildo.

" Shush, you'll wake the kids, I'm not going to spend another night singing 'The connemara cradle song ' untill I'm hoarse. "

Stiles rocked back onto the dildo as Derek bit his ass cheek, stifling a mewl as it tugged on his balls.

But the werewolves heard it, and his alphas had told him to be quiet.

Peter pulled his hair and Derek spanked him in punishment, but he couldn't help but cry out in pain.

" She's a loud bitch isn't she, Derek, how do you suggest we shut her up?"

Peter dragged Stiles' head down to his crotch, his nose buried beneath his balls.

"We could gag her with our cocks, but the whore enjoys that."

Derek pulled Stiles back up roughly,God,did he loved being manhandled,and lay him on the bed,on his back.

He removed the gag and sat on his face, mouth at his hole and nose buried in his balls.

"What are you waiting for slut? Lick my fucking hole, that should keep you quiet"

Stiles set about his task, licking the furl between Derek's ample ass cheeks. Derek was such a rim slut, he freely admitted it and it was a great form of pleasure when it was just him and Peter in his teens.

Now he was older and had a bitch to please, so he didn't get it as much as he used to, just coming from a mouth on his hole, but it wasn't uncommon for Peter to lick him out when he was fucking Stiles.

Derek lifted up to give him a second to breathe before settling down again.

" That's it bitch, eat my ass, maybe if you do a good job at that I'll return the favour"

He rode Stiles' mouth as Peter sucked love bites up his body.

Derek bit back moans until he was shaking, he climbed off and admired the smeared make up and swollen lips.

Stiles eyes were glassy and hooded.

" Are you going to be quiet? "  
Derek whispered in his ear.

Stiles nodded silently, turning his head to sloppily lap at Peter's feet where he was now standing above him.

Peter lifted his foot so Stiles could lick at the sole and suck the toes into his mouth.

" Good bitch, that's right, clean my feet. We should fill her up, what do think Der-bear? "

Derek ground back against Stiles stiff cock.

" I think we both deserve a little playtime and since this slut is such a good fuck toy, we should use her, you use her cunt and I use her cock"

Peter smiled,  
" I'll eat you out afterwards"  
"While I'm eating her out"

Stiles ran his teeth along the arch of Peter's foot, causing him to shudder.

Derek grabbed the length of rope between Stiles' wrists and pulled him to his knees.

Peter sat with his legs out, pulling Stiles into the vee of his legs, removing the rope and dildo before yanking him down on his lubed cock.

Derek swallowed Stiles prick, causing him to jerk as Peter toyed with his nipples.

Peter stifled a groan,he had fed PJ and his mates and his nipples were still sore, Stiles back, though hairless when compared with Derek, rubbing against them hurt like hell.

" Lean forward a bit,bitch,my chest is sore"  
He whispered.

Stiles did as he was asked, Derek slid down on his dick.

Stiles did his best not to make a sound,it was difficult;with a thick cock inside him, pressing against all the right places, his own buried to hilt in a tight,hot hole,Derek's soft chest hair rubbing against his nipples,but managed it, not even whimpering when Peter filled him with hot cum and Derek painted his chest with cum, the two breaking their filthy kiss to bite his neck.  
"Come, whore, fill your alpha, come on your alpha's cock."

Stiles bit into Derek's shoulder to muffle his moan. He wasn't in the habit of biting his mates but they had no rules against it, like they had with him hitting them, which he's never had any desire to do (while having sex that is, he has been known on occasion to give his husbands a few slaps when they tried to sneak a bite of whatever he was cooking), or coming without permission,which was a good bit harder ( hehehe ).

Derek climbed off him and pulled him off Peter, turning him around to eat Peter's come out of him, the older of the three doing the same to the other werewolf

The two men ate sloppily, using their tongues and fingers to pull out the semen of their mates while Stiles ran his fingers through the ejaculate on his chest and sucked them clean.

Stiles ground back against Derek's face as Peter reached forward to fondle his balls.

Derek came a second time with a muffled shout, his come all over the bed spread.

After each man had eaten their fill from their mate, Peter pushed Stiles' head into the wet spot.

" Lick it up, slut, we'll fill you good and proper"

Try as he might, Peter couldn't get hard, he was at that age where he only had a few good comes in him a night,already coming today after Derek came home from work, Derek being a little bit younger also wasn't a teenager, he'd already come twice before this session started.

Both men getting a full chub was highly impossible, but they had planned around this.

Since this was the first time they had to play since PJ was born they concocted this game, Stiles had to be absolutely silent, no knotting( in case they needed to separate quickly) and something Stiles had wanted for some time now, for them to piss in his cumslot.

(They plan to do this every Friday night and then total up any punishment he is due and deliver it when the kids are on their monthly sleepover at the Argent-Lahey house( the triplets), Erica and Boyd's, who were expecting their own bundle of joy (James), the Martin-Parrish house (the twins) and Chris and John's ( PJ), it was a system the pack had worked out, everyone took at least one child for one night a month to give everyone some alone time,)

"Pull apart those pussy lips, slut, your alphas have a surprise for you"

They both pushed their floppy dicks into his loose hole and let go.

Stiles jerked as they pissed inside him, it felt even better than he thought it would, his alphas claimed him in the most primitive way.

Derek jerked back, shaking and pale. He had noticed that blood was falling from Stiles' chest onto the bed.

Peter pulled out at the look on Derek's face, he too also noticed the blood.

He pulled Stiles up and seen that one of the bites had broken the skin and was bleeding heavily.

" Oh, Stiles, are you okay,?"  
" Yeah, I'm fi-, oh my god, is that blood?"

Derek rushed out of the room and into the ensuite to get tissues to wipe up the blood.

" Does he need stitches? "  
"I don't think so, we'll try and stop the bleeding and see then"  
"Will he turn?"  
"I doubt it, it's no where near the full moon and we are in human form, we're not even knotting for Christ's sake, Stiles, don't pass out, please don't pass out"

Derek cleaned up the blood as Peter put pressure on the wound and pulled his pain

"Why didn't you tell us you were in pain? "  
"I didn't know, bites always ache, I wasn't really minding"

Finally it stopped bleeding and Peter bandaged him up.

" There love, all done, I think everyone needs some sleep now,"  
"'Kay, but I'm taking all this off"  
He removed the make up and lingerie and climbed into the newly made bed, snuggling up to his mates he whispered  
"I don't want either of you to beat yourselves up over this, it was an accident, it happened, it's over, that's it, okay?"

When neither of the werewolves said anything Stiles sat up.  
" Alphas??? Please, it's not your fault, these things happen all the time, I'm fine"

" I hurt you"  
They both protested in unison

" No you didn't! "  
" Keep your voice down, we don't want to wake the kids, Stiles, one of us hurt you, you can't ignore that"  
"Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

Both werewolves nodded, they remembered it fondly, it was Stiles' first time with anyone and he was clumsy and shy, he was adorable.

" Do you remember me kneeing you"- he pointed to Derek "in the balls, and breaking your -" he pointed at Peter "nose"

They both grimaced at the memories.

"I can see by your faces that that hurt, but you forgave me and I forgave myself so we should do that now"

"Stiles, it's superficial now, but what about the next time?"

Peter manuvered Stiles into sitting in his lap, Derek pressed close against Peter, taking Stiles' long legs into his lap and stroking them.

Stiles rested his head on Peter's shoulder.

" Next time, just remember to be careful with the teeth, almost over a decade with you guys and this is the first time you've hurt me, I'd say that that is a good record considering all the times I've elbowed someone, or kicked, or kneed, or headbutted, or-"

Derek cut him off with a kiss as Peter nibbled on his ear.

" Stiles, you have to let us worry about you, it's our job to make sure you're safe"

"Do I look like a delicate flower to you? I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. Thank you."

" And yet we had to change the bloodstained sheets"

He glared a Derek  
"Why won't you accept my forgiveness?"

Peter shused them both and wrapped an arm around Derek, kissing his temple.

" Stiles, sweetheart, it's not your forgiveness that needed, it's our own, can you just drop it for tonight, please ?"

" Okay"

Stiles scooched off Peter's lap, kissed Derek, slow and sensual, and then Peter, a chaste peck, and settled down for sleep with his head smushed into Peter's back and his hand resting on Derek's back on the other side of Peter.

Fade To Black

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love 
> 
> Xoxo 
> 
> Scatteredblackroses


End file.
